


The Changeling

by RyuCrisis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Magical gems, Slow Romance, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuCrisis/pseuds/RyuCrisis
Summary: Nina thought she was one person and then found out that she was somebody completely different. She unceremoniously torn from one universe and dropped into another and it changes everything. Can she accept what she is meant to do and do it? Or will everything fall apart on her all over again? Rated T for now, will change to M later.





	1. Prologue -Take a Life Apart and put it Back Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *Dodges rotten flying fruit and then slips on banana peel* Okay so I deserved that I really do, so I disappear, go on vacation and don't come back right away. When I finally do come back, I've put up an entirely new story. BLAME THE MUSE! But no seriously, yes this is a new story and no I am not giving up on anything else. I am working on my other things too. I just couldn't help but get this up too. OKAY! now that I've finished explaining that, about this story. It is my first foray into Star Wars so if anybody has anything to offer I will listen. Now, I would say that this story beings at some point after The Force Awakens and is sort of AU after that. I loved TLJ don't get me wrong but I decided that I wanted to muddle around the place a bit and have a little fun! ;)
> 
> Alrightie now that I got all of that out of the way, happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I own nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Dodges rotten flying fruit and then slips on a banana peel* *Gets back up off of the floor quickly*. Okay so I deserved that I really do, so I disappear, go on vacation and then don't come back right away. When I finally do come back, I've put up an entirely new story. BLAME THE MUSE! But no seriously, yes this is a new story and no I am not giving up on anything else. I am working on my other things too. I just couldn't help but get this up too. OKAY! now that I've finished explaining that, about this story. It is my first foray into Star Wars so if anybody has anything to offer I will listen. Now, I would say that this story beings at some point after The Force Awakens and is sort of AU after that. I loved TLJ don't get me wrong but I decided that I wanted to muddle around the place a bit and have a little fun! ;)
> 
> Note: So like I said earlier, this my first time writing anything for star wars and I am nervous as hell, I don't know if I'm doing it right or not. It would be gravy if all you readers could take the time to leave me a little feed back on the way out, I would honestly be forever grateful! That being said, thank you to the person who followed this fic already you are awesome! :)
> 
> Alrightie now that I got all of that out of the way, happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I own nothing!

_Nina_

Letting out an annoyed noise, Nina tapped her pencil on the notebook that sat on the table in front of her. As hard as she tried focus on the lesson that she was currently forced to endure, she found the task to be damn near impossible. She wished desperately to be anywhere than where she was. She was 20 years old and forced to take adult education courses to try and fix her screwed up education in hopes of having a mostly decent life but being there didn't feel right. As much as she tried to make everything work, nothing in her messed-up life ever felt right. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere.

For as long as she could remember, something always felt off but she had no idea why she felt this way. No matter what she tried to do to fit in, everybody always seemed to want nothing to do with her as if she gave off some kind of vibe that made people stay away from her. The only person that didn't seem affected at all was her guardian Isobel. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected by whatever it was that seemed to drive everybody else away from her. It seemed that no matter what she did, no matter how bad she was Isobel never gave up on her and most of the time she was  _bad._ Hence the reason why she was stuck in these stupid classes trying to undo some of the damage she did.

Some days she wondered where she would be without Isobel. Probably in a gutter somewhere all alone. Half of her childhood memories were either all garbled up or completely non-existent altogether. She had no idea who her parents were or where she even came from she only ever remembered being with Isobel. The older she got, the more she suspected that Isobel did in fact know something or more than she let on about where she came from. One time she finally gained enough courage to actually try and ask Isobel about where she came from and got such a strange answer back.

Isobel told her to not worry about such things, that it didn't matter where she came from and when the time came she would understand. After Isobel told her that, no matter how much she brought the subject up (which was often) Isobel refused to say another word about it. She was left extremely frustrated with more questions than answers. Just thinking about it annoyed the crap out of her. She had every right to know where in the hell she came from and she hated the fact the only person that remotely came close to understanding her all refused to tell her anything about herself.

The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got. Her fingers tightened around the pencil in her hand. She had to try and to think of something else before she snapped her pencil in two and drew everybody's attention to her. That was the last thing she wanted. Instead, she forced herself to re-focus on the lesson in front of her. Unfortunately, it was doing nothing to ease her mounting frustration. She had to do something else. Immediately, she started playing with the multi colored gem that hung loosely around her neck and thankfully some of the frustration melted away from her. She inwardly sighed softly.

The gem was another confusing thing that she knew absolutely nothing about. It was just some kind of weird trinket that she had been wearing for as long as she could remember. She had no memory of receiving it but it seemed playing with it seemed to calm her down like nothing else ever could. For some reason, she felt very protective of the gem and she had no idea why that was. She also refused to take the necklace off, wherever she went the necklace was always with her no matter what. She continued to play with the gem until the lesson was over.

When the teacher finally dismissed the class, she breathed a huge high of relief.

' _Finally!_ ' She thought to herself.

She wasted no time in gathering all of her stuff together. She wanted out of the altogether too constricting class room as fast as humanly possible. As she gathered her stuff, she overheard her table mates talking about some kind of gettogether that they were having later. Despite the fact that it was the LAST thing she wanted, she found herself becoming slightly curious.

She listened to them talk until one of them realized that she was listening to their conversation and gave her a look that just screamed ' _screw off, you freak_ '.

It was a look she was used to getting and she hated it so damn much. All she wanted was to be normal and have friends like a normal person. Hell, she just wanted people to see her and treat her like a normal human being instead of treating her like she was some giant mistake that shouldn't be there at all.

She couldn't help the jolt of jealously that ran though her system. Her soft blue eyes darkened and her freckled nose wrinkled slightly. She tried her hardest to put it away before it got out of control on her.

She looked down and saw that the gem around her neck was glowing bright green. She made a face; the damn thing was like a giant mood ring. She didn't know how it did that, it was just something that happened every time her mood shifted. She had to get out of there before she somehow made a fool of herself.

She shoved the rest of her stuff into her back pack and left the class room at record speed. She exited the building and began the trek back to Isobel's house.

During the trek back to Isobel's house, she could think of nothing but how her 'classmates' treated her and her mood shifted from extreme jealousy to extreme anger. Of course the gem around her neck acted accordingly. It changed from a bright green to a deep red. She made a noise of annoyance and looked heavenward. Crap, why couldn't she just be normal? All she wanted was to be normal for even just one day.

She wondered if that was honestly too much to ask.

Suddenly, something felt…weird. It was almost as if she could sense something that wasn't quiet…there. It didn't feel bad, whatever it was. It just felt extremely weird and then suddenly she heard somebody talking to her.

_Oh my sweet child, you are so very special. Please never ever think otherwise._

Nina's soft blue eyes widened comically and she completely froze on the spot.

Did she just really hear somebody talking to her inside of her head? The voice, or whatever it was, sounded like it was female and it was completely unfamiliar to her. She only knew one female and that was Isobel. The voice sounded nothing like Isobel and to her knowledge Isobel wasn't telepathic because that was impossible! Telepaths didn't exist! She had to be suffering from lack of human contact and having some kind of auditory hallucinations.

She pushed whatever it was that just happened to the back of her mind quickly and tried to forget about it. She knew that if she didn't Isobel would know something wasn't right with her and she would try to ask her about it. Isobel always seemed to know when something was the matter with her. Sometimes it was a little unnerving.

As soon as she reached Isobel's house, she wasted no time in entering it and dropping her school bag into the floor by the front door. As quickly as she could, she made her way from the front door to the back door hoping that she wouldn't run into Isobel. Lately, she and Isobel had been fighting a lot and she wanted to avoid that at the moment. She exited the back door of the house and sat down on the stoop right outside of the door with her legs pulled up.

She buried her face into her knees and ran her hands through her messy, curly shoulder length hair.

Between her perpetually crappy days in class and the weird voice suddenly appearing in her head she didn't know how much more she could take.

She couldn't help the toxic mixture of jealous, bitterness and confusion that bubbled up inside of her. She momentarily pulled her face out of her knees and focused on the gem around her neck. It was turning all kinds of nasty colors. It tended to do that when she was feeling too many emotions at one time.

Picking up the gem, she played with a bit and a let out a soft sigh.

She sincerely hoped that something would change soon otherwise she had no idea what she was going to do.

_Isobel_

Isobel watched Nina through the window of the back door and sighed. She could feel just how upset Nina was and couldn't blame her. She hated having to hide so many things from her but it was beyond her control. It wasn't her place to tell Nina what she so desperately wanted to know. Her job was to take care of her and keep her safe until the time was right and now that time was fast approaching. Pretty soon, Nina would have to leave this place and her time would be up altogether. She let out another soft sigh and decided that it was time to stop thinking about such upsetting things.

Instead, she exited the back door and sat next to Nina on the stoop. Nina didn't acknowledge her and turned away in the opposite direction. She tried to hide how much it upset her. She understood why Nina was so upset with her she just wished that there was a way she could fix it or in the very least make things easier on her. She could feel just how much Nina's emotions were all over the place. It felt awful.

She gently placed a hand on Nina's shoulder and she tried to shake it off.

"Come now Nina, I know you are upset. Please talk to me." She coaxed gently.

Her gentle coaxing unfortunately had the opposite of the desired affect. She could feel that Nina's emotions were becoming angrier and more unstable. She turned to face her and she could see the anger just swirling in her soft blue eyes. For a moment those eyes reminded her of  _him_ and all of the reasons why they were forced to endure this mess now.

Those eyes were  _his_ eyes and she promised  _him_ that she would keep her safe no matter the cost.

She didn't like where her thoughts were heading at and forced herself to let him go.

' _Now is NOT the time to be thinking of that. Let it go. Just let it go._ ' She told herself over and over.

"Unless you came to explain to me why everybody treats me like crap everywhere I go or where I came from. I don't want hear it." Nina hissed angrily.

She sighed, she knew that was coming.

"Nina, you know if I could I would tell you everything, but I can't. It's not my place. I know it's hard my girl, but you've got to hold on. It will get better, I promise." She tried to sooth.

Nina glared heavily at her, the look on her face just screaming ' _How is that supposed to make me feel any better?_ '

"Look Isobel, I'm really not in the mood for any of this can you just leave me alone, please?" Nina begged.

She tried to stop herself from making a face, leaving Nina alone was the last thing she wanted to do but she had little choice. If she didn't she would end up getting into a full-blown argument with her and that was the last thing she wanted.

She had precious little time with her left and she didn't want it to be filled with anger and despair.

She gave Nina a gentle look.

"If that is what you wish, I will leave you be. You know where to find me in you need anything." She told her gently.

She got up from the stoop and prepared to go back into the house. Before she did, she caressed Nina's curly head gently and placed a soft kiss onto her hair. Nina tried to flinch away and she could feel her heart crack open a little bit.

She let out a sad noise, the last thing she wanted to do was leave Nina alone but she had little choice but to do it.

Sometime Later

_Nina_

Nina was suddenly startled awake out of a dead sleep and sat up ram-rod straight. She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and tried to clear the phlegm that was trapped in the back of her throat. She couldn't remember much of what she had been dreaming of only that it had been very intense and scary. It sort of reminded her of something out of  _Star Wars._ Why she would be dreaming so intensely about THAT she had no idea but it unnerved the crap out of her. She decided that she was too worked up to try and go back to sleep and she needed to take a walk to calm down some.

She got out of bed and looked around her messy floor for the cleanest pair of pants she could find. As she did this, she heard rain hitting the roof of the house and let out a long sigh. She supposed that she would have to find a jacket or something and pair of boots. She needed out of the house and the rain wasn't going to stop her. After finding the cleanest pair of pants she could and slipping them one. She located her rubber boots in her closet and decided that they would be good enough. It wasn't that cold out anyway. Tucking her boots under her arm, she made sure to swipe her flash light off of her night table and left her room quietly.

She tip-toed all the way to the back door of the house and slipped on her rubber boots. As quietly as she could she left the house. She turned on her flashlight and started walking away from Isobel's house in the rain. Luckily, the back of Isobel's house was just an open field so she could just walk around there until she calmed down some. Her dreams were always were unnerving so midnight walks were something she did often.

She walked around for quite some time stuck in her own little world thinking about her weird  _Star Wars_ dream until a large clap of thunder shocked her right out of la-la land. She nearly jumped right out of her skin.

She hated thunderstorms. She decided that it was time to get the hell back to the house. She turned back in the direction of the house and started sprinting back to the house. Just before she reached the back door a giant flash of lighting illuminated the sky causing her to let out a startled shriek.

' _What in the hell? Why does it feel like this storm is suddenly right on top of me_?' She thought with fear coursing through her veins.

She suddenly felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was but she knew that something wasn't right.

Before she could enter the house, another clap of thunder hit followed by a huge flash of lighting. She looked down and saw that her gem was glowing brightly and her fear increased ten fold.

She didn't have time to do ANYTHING before another flash of lightning hit this time without the thunder before it and then everything went black on her.


	2. Hero Complex Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! So l can't tell a lie here, I am fricking terrified of posting this. I know Star Wars is a huge fandom which l love with my whole heart and have for a very long time. The reason I am terrified is if I messed something up I would never live it down. I am so scared that I messed up somebody's personality or I did something stupid. So please, if somebody out there could let know, I would be forever grateful! If something needs fixing, I will do ASAP! That being said, I hope everybody enjoys the show!
> 
> Note: To those checking this out who also read Practical Magic, I promise that it is next on my to do list!
> 
> Happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Poe_

Poe let out an annoyed huff, it was in the middle of the night and he had woken up from a nightmare yet again. Not being able to stay in his quarters any longer, he decided that he would go for a quick walk outside the base to calm down and of course BB-8 had to come with him. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair. At the rate he was going, these nightmares were going to be the end of him and that was the last thing he wanted. His annoyance at the situation he currently found himself in was quickly turning to anger. Every time this happened, it felt like Kylo Ren was winning and he hated it. He was stronger than this.

BB-8 looked up at him and let out a series of worried beeps. He bent down and gave BB-8 a reassuring pat on his domed head.

"It's okay Buddy, I'm okay I promise. I just need a bit of fresh air that's all." He reassured.

BB-8 titled his domed head to the side as if to say ' _I don't think I completely believe you, Master Poe'._

Poe fought against the urge let out an exasperated sigh, he wanted to be annoyed at the little orange and white droid but he just couldn't find in himself to be. He knew that BB-8 was just trying to look out for him. For a piece of tech it was amazing how human the little droid could be sometimes. He was so much more then his astromech, he was his best friend too. He gave BB-8 one last reassuring pat on the head and then straightened himself out.

He searched his pant pockets and came up victorious with a flashlight and turned it on. This wasn't his first midnight walk around the base nor would it be his last. He started his trek with BB-8 rolling along next to him. Because D'Qar was essentially nothing but jungle, he made himself a route to follow so he didn't end up getting stuck somewhere and having to send BB-8 to go and get help. Just the thought of Leia having to bail him out in that fashion made him shudder. He would never hear the end of it.

Think of Leia immediately caused his thoughts to return to his current situation. He knew that Leia was catching very fast onto the fact that he was having more of a difficult time dealing with what happened to him at the Starkiller base than what he was showing. He would never ever admit it out but he was and he had no idea how to deal with it. He was terrified that if he told Leia that he wasn't coping that well, she would ground him. He knew that he would handle that even worse than he was handling this.

He contemplated what to do about his crappy situation until he was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a weird noise. BB-8 looked up at him and let out a series of worried beeps. He knew it was the binary equivalent of ' _I think we should go check out what that weird noise was, Master Poe_ '.

He was about to tell BB-8 how not good his idea was when the strange noise sounded again. It sounded almost…human like. It sounded like whatever it was that was making that noise was in pain and this caused BB-8 let out more distressed beeps. He knew that BB-8 was right and he couldn't in good consciousness leave somebody in this place alone to suffer.

Cautiously, he went in the direction that the noises were coming from with BB-8 rolling close behind him. It took him slightly off the path he marked out for himself but still not to far enough from the base that he would run the chance of accidentally getting lost thankfully.

He finally found the source of the noises and his heart nearly jumped right into his throat. There was a young girl sitting in the bush with her knees up to her chest. He didn't think that she could be any older than twenty. She looked completely disorientated, like she was conscious but not really seeing anything. She was shaking like a leaf probably from a combination of shock and the cold. She looked absolutely petrified. Because she was so petrified, he knew that he would have to approach her carefully so that he didn't scare her even more.

After motioning to BB-8 to stay put for the time being, he slowly began to move closer to her making sure to keep his hands in front of him in the surrender position. As he got a little bit closer to her, he realized that she wasn't entirely human. Her ears were cat like and she had a tail. His eyes widened shock. He only knew of one humanoid alien species with a tail and ears like hers and it didn't even  _exist_  anymore. Changelings were supposed to be extinct for good reason so how in the kriffing HELL was there one sitting in a bush in front of him now?

As soon as he got in front of her, he saw that she had realized that he was there for the first time. She looked straight at him, her pupils were so blown with fear that he couldn't tell what color her eyes were. Despite that, he could plainly see that they were human. A Changeling with human eyes. None of this made any sense. How could she have human eyes when she was so obviously a changeling? He decided to just push it to the back of his mind for now, his main priority was getting her into the base where it was warm.

She was looking at him with such fear and her ears were pinned back against her head. His dark brown eyes softened at the sight, his heart went out to her. It was clear that she had no idea what was going on or where she was. As carefully as he could, he crouched down in front of her using very slow and precise movements so he wouldn't accidently scare her even more. He slowly tried reached out to her and she immediately tried to back away from him but she had nowhere to go.

"Shh, you're okay, I just want help you. I promise." He said soothingly.

Hearing his voice seemed to help her calm down a little bit, her ears pricked up slightly and her pupils weren't quite so blown with fear anymore. She moved slightly closer to him and he smiled encouragingly at her.

"That's it." He murmured encouragingly.

He shrugged out of his jacket and gently maneuvered it around her shaking shoulders. Now that she was mostly calm, he made a gesture to BB-8 indicating that he could move again. BB-8 rolled up to him and started screeching indignantly at him clearly upset at being left out as long as he was. He internally rolled his eyes, BB-8 acted like such a child sometimes but it was one of the many things he found to be endearing about him. His eyes softened as he watched BB-8 roll right up to the changeling girl and try to comfort her the best he could for a droid. BB-8 has a heart as good as or even better than some of the humans that he has met before in his life.

As gently as he could with BB-8 'helping' of course, he helped the changeling girl get up off the ground. She clung to his forearms as he tried to steady her. He gave her a gentle look.

"Alright, I want to pick you up so I can take you some place warm. Is that okay?" He asked gently.

He didn't want pick her up without her permission first. She looked up at him and nodded softly. Now that he had her permission to do so, he scooped her up into his arms. She let out a tiny squeak at being suddenly displaced. He took a moment adjust her so she sat comfortably in his arms. As he did this, he could see just how beat up and tired she was. She has scratches all over her arms and legs. Clearly, whatever happened to her before she ended up in the bush wasn't very pleasant at all. He and BB-8 wasted no time in getting her out of the cold and into the warm base.

Even though he wasn't too fond of the idea, he knew the best place to take her would be the medical bay. Before he did that though, he had to track down an officer so he could get a message delivered to Leia. Leia had to be informed of her and he couldn't do it himself. Once he got to her to the medical bay, he wouldn't be able to leave her by herself. The Changeling species as a whole didn't have the greatest reputation with any other species human or alien and with good reason. They were slaves to their instincts, often destroying everything in their paths. They were considered a garbage species and thusly had been wiped out.

So he thought anyway but this changeling girl seemed different, maybe because she wasn't all changeling he didn't know. There was one thing he did know and that was that she didn't deserve to be judged for something others of her species did and he would make damn sure that it didn't happen. For some reason he felt the extreme need to protect her and he had no idea why that was.

He chalked it up to fact that it was because he found her hurt and scared. Even if nobody else thought she deserved a chance, he did and he would make sure she got it. He knew that Leia would too.

Halfway to the medical bay, he came across a lone officer and called him over. The officer took one look at the girl bundled in his arms and blanched.

" _Oh, Kriff. Here we go._ ' He thought to himself.

"Commander, is that what I think it is?" The officer asked incredulously.

He slipped into 'commander mode' and gave the officer a look. What did it matter to him what she was?

"Does it really matter, officer?" He snapped.

The officer looked shocked at his tone. He started trying to protest.

"It doesn't matter!" He reiterated loudly.

The officer flinched at the tone of his voice but he could really care less. This officer was going to deliver a message to Leia whether he wanted to or not.

"Look, I want you to go to the general and tell her to meet me in the medical bay as soon as possible and that's an order. Am I clear?" He ordered.

Again, the officer looked like he wanted to continue to protest. He glared heavily at him.

"AM. I. CLEAR?" He growled each word.

Finally realizing that he meant serious business, the officer nodded and quickly left the area. He glared at the officer's back and fought against the urge make an obscene gesture. BB-8 let out a bunch of angry screeches and beeps. This caused him to snicker, normally he would scold BB-8 for such behaviour but that stupid officer deserved it.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and became very worried. She was still shaking violently and was fighting to stay awake. He knew that if she fell asleep while she was still as cold as she was it could be detrimental to her. He needed to get her to the medical bay fast.

He only hoped that the stupid officer did his job right and Leia got his message sooner rather than later.

_Leia_

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been nursing her tea and a headache when an officer barged into her quarters freaking out about something to do with Poe and something he found and that she needed to get to the medical bay as quickly as possible. She wondered just what in the HELL Poe could have possibly found now. Despite the fact that Poe was often very reckless and impulsive, he had a good heart and it was always in the right place even though the outcome was complete crap sometimes. If Poe was calling her to the medical bay it was probably for a very good reason.

She reached the medical bay and was shocked to see Poe outside of the medical bay pacing back and fourth with BB-8 by his side. She could sense just how  _angry_ he was. What in the hell was going on and why he pacing out side of the medical bay? She could feel that something was very, very wrong and that she needed to put a stop to it before something bad happened.

"Poe, what are you doing pacing out here? What's going on in there?" She asked urgently.

At the sound of her voice, Poe's head shot up and he turned to face her. He looked absolutely livid.

"I don't I know! I know it's hard to believe but I found a changeling girl outside of the base while I was taking a walk with BB-8. I know it's completely impossible and insane but I don't know what else she could be. I brought her here to get cleaned up and checked out. They kicked me out to do that but now they won't let me back in and I don't know what they are doing to her!" He explained angrily.

BB-8 beeped in agreement from his spot next to Poe. She gave him a gentle look for a moment and then turned her attention back to Poe.

If he were anybody else, she wouldn't believe anything he said and she would be questioning his sanity but this was Poe and she knew that he would never ever lie to her or if he tried to she could always tell. She knew that he was telling the truth however unbelievable it was. She had to do something quickly.

She wasted no time in going up to the medical bay door and overriding the door lock. The door slid open and she stepped into the medical bay. She was relieved to see the girl on a stretcher cleaned up and sleeping comfortably. She was completely confused; the girl was clearly fine so why did the nurse and medic bar Poe from entering medical bay for so long?

She walked up to the stretcher to get a better look at the girl. She was small, the surgical garb the medic and nurse had dressed her in was far too large for her small frame. Her shoulder was sort of sticking out of the neck of the shirt. She could see that she had distinct markings on her shoulder. They were unique to each changeling. She also had a changeling tail and ears but her face was completely human. This was unlike anything that she ever seen before, there were no records of changelings ever breeding with any species besides their own especially not with humans.

Leia sighed softly and continued to contemplate the situation she was now faced with. She watched as Poe ran up to the stretcher with B-88 on his tail and she could see how relived he was to see that she was okay. B-88 also let out a bunch of happy beeps and squeals. Her dark eyes softened, there was no way that she couldn't give this young changeling girl a chance regardless of what she was just because her species did horrible things didn't mean that she would. She reached up and pushed some of her messy brown hair out of her face.

As she did this, she suddenly felt a small pulse and she pulled her hand away in shock as if it had been burned.

'No, it can't be!" She thought in shock.

Feeling that small pulse could only mean one thing. It was impossible but it was there. A force signature. It was so small but it was there. There was a possibility that she could be wrong but she so was sure that it was a force signature she felt. In order to find out for sure, the girl would have to be watched carefully. She watched Poe interact with the girl and she knew just what to do. Regardless of what Poe told her, she knew that he wasn't dealing with what her son did to him as well as he told her he was. Her mother's instinct told her as much. This poor girl needed an ally and somebody to help her transition into the resistance and keep a close eye on her in case she really did have a force signature. Because of her species, she knew it wouldn't be easy for her to fit in especially if she did. Poe not only needed a distraction, he needed somebody that might be able to him deal with what happened to him when he was captured.

She started formulating a plan in her mind, if she played her cards right it just might work.

_Poe_

Poe watched Leia carefully, it was clear that she was very deep in thought. Sometimes that was a very scary thing. Actually, MOST of the time it was a very scary thing. He was about to ask just what she was thinking so hard about when the medic in charge of the medical bay and a nurse finally came around the corner. It was about damn time, he wanted to know why in the kirffing hell they locked him out of the room for so long. They seemed shocked that he and Leia were in the room at all and he couldn't help but wonder why that was.

He was about to voice said question but Leia beat him to it.

"Would either of you like to explain to me why Commander Dameron was barred from entering the medical bay for so long?" Leia demanded to know.

Both the Medic and the nurse wore similar expressions. He knew the look well, it was a look that just screamed 'We were considering doing something very bad but then you caught us' and it didn't sit well with him at all.

He could tell that Leia thought the same thing. It was clear that she had slipped into 'general mode' and not a happy camper at all. She waited for the medic to give her an explanation with her brow quirked and her arms crossed over her chest.

"General Organa, well we think…the thing is it is quite clear that she is a changeling. She could be a danger to us all and we don't know what she is capable of. We just thought that it might be better if she was just disposed of." The medic explained.

He couldn't BELIEVE what he just heard. He couldn't believe that they thought her to be so disposable, it was sickening. She was a living being and deserved to be treated as such! BB-8 let out a huge angry squeal that would make R2 proud. He gestured for him to stay put and then took a step forward to give these two assholes a piece of his mind unfortunately Leia held up a hand and stopped him before he could.

"Look, I don't know why you two came up with such an absurd and frankly awful idea but it stops now! You two are to care for her needs while she is here. If I find out that either of have done anything other than what I've ordered you to do there will be hell to pay. I will strip you two of your duties and have the both of you thrown in a cell so fast that you won't even know what hit you. I have two droids behind me." She paused for a moment and gestured behind her back with the thumb of her right hand. "That I will not hesitate to replace you both with in a heartbeat. Don't make me force my hand. Understood?"

He could tell that the medic got the message loud and clear. She was just about shaking in her boots. The nurse however, he could tell that she was going to be trouble. She just exuded it, he would be definitely keeping a close eye on her.

"Well?" She demanded, waiting for an answer.

Both the medic and the nurse looked at her and nodded.

"Understood, General." They both replied.

"Good, now get back to work the both of you. If either of you are needed we will call." She said, effectively dismissing them both.

After they left, she turned her attention back to him. He could tell that she was now out of 'general mode' and was slipping back into 'mother mode'. It was absolutely amazing how fast she could switch between the two.

"Poe, I am assigning you to watch over her. Her transition into resistance life won't be easy and she will need an ally. People will judge her without taking the time to understand her. You've already looked passed that and I can trust you to do this above anybody else. Plus, you aren't a stranger to her to some degree. Are you okay with this?" She inquired.

He nodded. He was going to ask Leia to assign her to him anyway. This way he could make sure that she would be left alone. Plus, he knew that BB-8 already really liked her so he could count on him to keep an eye on her too.

"Of course I am!" He replied without hesitation.

Leia smiled knowingly and he internally rolled his eyes. He had now idea how but sometimes she just seemed to know things. It was clear that she knew something that he didn't. Knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer out of her if he asked, he let it go for now.

"Good, now I have a mountain of work I have to get back to. Please notify me when she wakes up and do try to get SOME sleep, commander." She ordered softly.

He knew as well as she did that there was no real 'order' behind the order and she was just pushing her motherly instinct on him like she always tended to do.

"Will do, General!" He saluted her in a way that was just dripping with 'smartass'.

Rolling her eyes at him, she gave him a rude gesture in the most affection way possible and left the medical bay.

Now that he was alone, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his changeling girl. He knew that there was now way in hell that he would be able to get anymore sleep like Leia wanted him to. Not after everything that just happened. Thinking of sleep, he looked down at BB-8 who looked a little 'droopy' for lack of a better term. He knew that it was time BB-8 went back to his quarters to recharge. This was something that he knew BB-8 was going to hate. He bent down and gave an affection pat to the little droid's domed head and BB-8 looked up at him curiously.

"Buddy, I think It's time you went back to my quarters to recharge." He suggested gently.

As he suspected, BB-8 wasn't happy at all with his suggestion and let out a bunch of outraged beeps. He couldn't help but internally snicker a little bit.

"I know you don't like it, but that's just how it is. I promise you that she isn't going anywhere and will still be here when you are finished recharging." He reassured.

For a moment, BB-8 did the droid equivalent of glaring at him and then he rolled out of the medical bay continuing to let out outraged beeps as he did so.

He turned his attention back to his changeling girl and sighed. This was NOT how he thought his night was going to go but there was no way that he could leave her in the bush to suffer and not help her. He thought about Finn helping him to escape from the Starkiller base. He thought about how helpless he felt before Finn rescued him. If he could prevent somebody else from feeling as helpless as he did, he would do so without question. He looked over to where Finn was currently situated on a stretcher in a bacta suit. He really hoped that he would wake up soon, it just wasn't the same without him around.

A small noise interrupted his train of thought. He looked back down and saw that his changeling girl had shifted positions slightly. He looked closely and saw something that he hadn't noticed in the commotion of getting her out of the bush and into the med bay. She had necklace around her neck. It was nothing like he had ever seen before in his life.

'The surprises just keep on coming!' He thought to himself in shock.

The necklace consisted of a simple silver chain and a gem. The gem was what intrigued him, it seemed to be changing colors. He had never known a gem to do that, not that it wasn't entirely impossible he supposed. He curiosity was good and piqued now. Carefully, he reached out and touched it. He was shocked to see the gem turn a strange combination of orange and red. He pulled his hand away in shock.

Just what kind of bizarre piece of jewelry WAS this?


	3. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody! First off I want to apologize for the hold up here. I am so sorry it is taking so long to update everything it isn't on purpose I swear! I work full time and I also have a lot of shit to work so as not to melt my brain into a puddle of useless goo I figure in the end it is better to take a little more time and put out good stuff then to rush a put out total crap! So please know that even though everything is taking forever nothing will ever be abandoned!
> 
> Note 1: Okay look, I am not going to be the mean bitch author here who refuses to post anymore stuff until she gets some kind feed back because I just can't be that way but come on people. This is my third chapter for this story and still not a blip of anything. It would really make my year if somebody to could leave something on the way out of here! 
> 
> Note 2: For anybody reading this that might be checking out my other stuff, The Wishing Stone is next on my update list!
> 
> Okay I think that's all I got for now! Happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Nina_

Nina let out a low, painful groan. She tried to move and found that her whole body ached. It took a moment but she managed to pry open her sore and tired eyes. What could have possibly happened to her to make everything hurt so much? As her vision cleared, she looked around and realized that she had no idea where she was. With a little bit of effort, she managed to get herself into somewhat of a sitting position so she could get a better look around. Her soft blue eyes landed on the chair stationed in front of her and the person sitting in it fast asleep.

She momentarily froze and then clamped her hand onto her mouth to avoid letting out a startled noise.

It was  _Poe Dameron_. How in the HELL was Poe Dameron sitting in front of her? It wasn't even POSSIBLE! In her world, he wasn't Poe Dameron he was Oscar Isaac because Poe Dameron was just a fictional character.

Clearly, she wasn't in her world anymore. It was totally impossible but she was in far too much pain to be dreaming. She began to panic internally, she had no idea what to do or how she even ended up in this world in the first place. She tried desperately to remember what happened before she ended up here but everything was so fuzzy. She racked her brain for a moment, she vaguely remembered the weird dream she had and then taking a midnight walk through the field in the back of Isobel's house. She also remembered that there was some kind of weird thunderstorm which she hated and that her gem did something bizarre and then nothing after that. She could barely remember what her gem did only that it was very bright.

Nina sighed softly, she had no idea how she came to be in such a bizarre, insane situation but she decided that the best course of action was to try and deal with it. She looked down at herself. Her face heated up a bit when she realized that she was no longer in her night clothes but white surgical type garb. Briefly, she wondered what happened to her clothes until she remembered that she had been wandering around in the pouring rain for quite a while. There was a good chance that she fell into this world soaking wet and that when she was brought here somebody must have changed her out of her wet clothes. She could only hope that 'the somebody' who changed her was a female somebody and not Poe Dameron.

At the thought of Poe getting her out of her wet clothes, she felt a jolt of embarrassment run through her system. Of course, her gem acted accordingly and turned bright pink. She tried to shake the thought from her mind as quickly as possible to try and make her gem return to nor in case Poe suddenly woke up on his own.

She looked at Poe sleeping soundly in the chair in front of her and frowned. He looked so very uncomfortable. She felt that she should wake him up but she had no idea how she should go about doing it, she felt so nervous.

As she decided just what she should do, she ran her hand through her messy brown hair in a nervous habit and her hand came into contact with something very weird. Her ears were not where they were supposed to be on her head. They felt large and furry, sort of like oversized cat ears. Immediately, this caused the panic to start bubbling up inside of her once more. Not only was she not in her own world anymore, but her appearance had changed too. She looked down at herself and she realized that it wasn't only her ears that had some how changed. She had an extra appendage now that wasn't there before. Somehow, she was sporting a furry tail to go with her furry ears.

She began panicking in earnest now. This whole bizarre situation was far becoming too much for her to handle.

Just when she thought it couldn't become any worse, a really horrible thought popped into her head. She realized that she might know things about this world that the people in it didn't know yet. She had no idea what in the hell to do about it. She could completely screw up the entire universe or cause a rift in the space time continuum or something. On the other hand she could be potentially saving a lot of lives. If she had to keep this bit of information to herself, she had no idea how she was going to manage to do it without potentially loosing her all of her sanity. She put her head in her hands, just how was she supposed to handle all of this crap?

Suddenly, she could feel the warm presence that she felt when she was walking home from her class. It felt like it was trying to comfort her or something.

_Relax my sweet child, this is what you are meant to do and who you are meant to be. All will be well._

As quickly as the presence came, it was gone and she was left even more freaked out than she already was. What did it mean by she was meant to do this? All her life nobody wanted anything to do with her (bar Isobel of course) and now she was super important to this world for some reason? It made absolutely no sense to her at all.

As she continued to try and contemplate what the voice told her, she started hearing a bizarre noise that had never heard before and it was coming from out from outside of the medical ward she was currently in. She wrinkled her freckled nose. Her hearing was far more sensitive now than it was before and so was her sense of smell for that matter. This place smelt just like the inside of a hospital, sterile and unwelcoming. She hated hospitals so much.

The doors of the medical ward sild open and she was shocked to see BB-8 roll into the room. He must have been the one making that strange noise rolling across the floor. If she could hear BB-8 rolling along the floor THAT loudly, she shuddered to think what it would be like to stand in a room full of people. Deep down, she knew that she would have to eventually do that but for now she put the thought out of her mind and she would deal with it later.

Instead, she focused her attention onto BB-8 who rolled up to her and started beeping at her happily.

"Well, hello there." She murmured softly.

BB-8 continued to beep happily at her, she couldn't understand what he was saying to her but it seemed that he was happy to see her up and functioning. She couldn't help but smile at this, his enthusiasm was infectious. He was such a sweet little droid. She watched him turn his attention to his sleeping master and do the droid equivalent of being exasperated. He rolled up to Poe and began beeping and shrieking loudly. Poe startled awake and bolted out of the chair he had been sleeping in.

"I'm awake!" He yelled loudly.

For a moment, Poe seemed completely disorientated and confused but he cleared his sleep addled mind quickly and glared at his droid. He looked ready to give BB-8 a piece of his mind and she couldn't help the snigger of laughter that escaped from her. This of course alerted Poe to the fact that she was awake. Right away, his attention turned from his droid to her and she tried to keep her face from heating up in embarrassment. Thankfully, her gem was hidden from view so Poe couldn't see it turn bright pink.

"Oh, you're wake! How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

She looked away from him, she struggled to find an appropriate answer to his question. She was feeling so many feelings at one time she had no idea how to handle them all. She felt alone and scared and had no idea what to do or how to fix it. Poe seemed to realize what she was thinking and he gave her a reassuring look.

"Look, I know nothing feels okay and you are scared and confused but I promise you that you are not alone now and I will help you the best I can to make everything better, alright?" He told her reassuringly.

She calmed down slightly at what Poe told her. She knew that was genuinely trying to help her feel better. It took a moment but she gained the courage to look up at him and she nodded softly at him. He gave her a gentle look back.

"Good, my name is Poe Dameron. I found you sitting in a bush completely disoriented while I was taking a walk around the base with BB-8. Do you remember at all how you ended up there?" He asked curiously.

For a moment, she was half tempted to say ' _I know who you are_ ' but she bit down on her tongue hard. She knew that it would only serve to screw up an already screwed up situation even more. Instead, she concentrated on trying hard to remember how she got here but everything still felt all fuzzy even more so than before which was unsettling to say the least. She still remembered her gem glowing brightly and that she got stuck in some kind of a weird thunderstorm. She also vaguely remembered dreaming something that caused her to be wandering around in said storm beside that she couldn't remember much of anything else.

She frowned as she debated what she should tell him. She had no idea whether or not she should tell him about her gem. She had such a difficult time trusting people. Could she trust him? Something inside of her was screaming at her that she could. She had no idea what the feeling was only that she had to listen to it.

She sighed internally.

' _Here goes nothing…_ ' She thought to herself.

"Um, my name is Nina. I honestly have no idea how I got here." She paused for a moment and took out her gem to show him. "But I think this has something to do with this."

Poe came closer to her to examine the gem and she shifted uncomfortably a little bit. She was not at all used to having somebody in her personal space this much, especially a MALE somebody but she found that she didn't hate it and that shocked her. She tried very hard not to concentrate on it for now and instead focused on what her gem was doing. Poe picked up the gem so he could examine it a little more closely and she was shocked to see it begin to turn a weird combination of red and orange. This was something that it had never done previous with any other person that happened to get into her personal space not even Isobel. It only ever changed colors for her.

She looked at him with huge eyes.

"I-I, it's never done anything like that before!" She squeaked in shock.

Poe chucked softly and let the gem drop gently.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's not like anything bad happened when I touched the gem. We'll figure it all out eventually." He told her reassuringly.

She tried to calm herself down. Poe was right, despite the fact that the gem did react when he touched it nothing really bad did happen and it didn't affect him in any way at all. She decided that she would try really hard to let it go for now because she wasn't sure anything could be done about for the time being anyway. Poe was still looking at her reassuringly and she couldn't help but blush a little bit. She felt slightly embarrassed to be thinking such thoughts, but she was honestly shocked that Poe didn't just leave her leave her in the bush all together.

Clearly, whatever continuously caused people to want nothing to do with her in her world was not affecting Poe in any way. For the first time ever, somebody besides Isobel wasn't repulsed by her and it felt so good.

For the first time in she didn't know how long, she didn't feel so alone. She was so un-used to feeling such feelings that almost didn't know what to do with them. As her happiness increased, her ears perked up and her tail started swishing softly back and fourth.

She looked at her tail and her blush increased ten-fold.

' _Okay, that is most definitely something I am going to have get used to_.' She thought to herself.

She turned her attention from her tail back to Poe and smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Thank you for rescuing me and not leaving me in the bush by the way." She said gratefully.

At what she said, Poe's reassuring smile faltered slightly and she wondered if she somehow said the wrong thing.

"You're welcome. I would have never ever left you in that bush all alone. You were almost hypothermic, soaking wet and completely disoriented. I couldn't just leave you there to suffer all alone. Only an asshole would do something like that!" He just about exclaimed, clearly appalled that she even mentioned such a thing in the first place.

Nina's soft blue eyes widened at Poe's reaction to what she said. She wasn't expecting quite THAT much of a strong reaction from him. Clearly, she had gotten far too used to being treated like crap in the other world. Thinking such a thing made her feel awful all over again and just about made her want to cry.

Thankfully, BB-8 chose this moment to start beeping and screeching loudly clearly annoyed at being left out of the conversation for so long. Both she and Poe looked at him. Poe chuckled and bent down to give BB-8 a pat on his domed head.

"Okay, okay, no need to get your antenna in a twist!" He laughed loudly.

Watching Poe with BB-8 made her smile softly. She could see just how much Poe loved the little orange and white droid. BB-8 continued to beep and chirp at Poe and it was clear that he could understand him completely. It was honestly quite amazing and hilarious to watch. He turned his attention back to her snickering as he did so.

"BB-8 wants me to tell you that he helped save you too." He informed, continuing to snicker as he did so.

She smiled softly at BB-8 and he rolled up to her beeping happily has he did so.

"Thank you, B-88. I appreciate it very much." She told the little droid softly, giving him a pat on the head.

She could see that he was just eating up the attention. He was acting just liked a little kit it was so cute.

Suddenly, the little moment was irrupted when she caught a whiff of something. She realized very quickly that it was a 'someone' and not a 'something'. This person just seemed to reek of negative emotions and she didn't like it one bit.

Sure enough, what must be a nurse came around the corner into the room with what she could only describe as a fake smile plastered onto her face. No matter how she tried to hide it, it was blatantly clear that the last place she wanted to be was helping her. Not only did she seemed to be disgusted by her but there was clearly jealously there too. Jealously was an emotion that she knew very well and there was no mistaking it. Clearly, this woman had a huge problem with her. What that problem was, she had no idea.

She realized very quickly that there was a huge chance that this situation could become very messy very quickly. Poe seemed to realize it too. He bent down and whispered a command to BB-8 that her sensitive hearing could barely pick up. All she caught was that he told BB-8 to go notify somebody of something. After he finished giving BB-8 the command, BB-8 wasted no time in rolling out of the room and he straightened back up. He stood behind her protectively just about daring the nurse to pull something stupid. She felt so much better with him standing there.

Keeping that stupid fake smile plastered to her face, the nurse came closer to her. It set her instincts on edge but she tried to ignore them.

"Hello there, it's nice to see you up and about. I just need to check your vitals and clear you medically and then you can be discharged from here." She explained.

She couldn't help but make a face that the tone in which the nurse explained what she was about to do to her. Could this woman sound any more fake?

' _I'm calling serious bullshit here, lady!_ ' She thought to herself.

Regardless of what she thought about the situation, she would let nurse ratchet do what she had to do if it would get her out of this place faster. The beginning of the examination went alright but as it progressed the nurse became more and more aggressive with her. It was really starting to set her instincts on edge. It reminded her of a pet owner treating their pet very roughly. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and tried to pull her arm away but the nurse held on tight.

Her ears flattened against her head and she let out an angry hiss. She tried to pull her arm away harder.

"Would you stay still you Changeling scum! I knew we should have just disposed of you when we had the chance!" The nurse yelled angrily.

She froze completely at the insult. She was so upset and shocked that she didn't know what to do. What in the HELL was a changeling and what was so bad about it that the nurse actually wanted to do away with her? Who even thought like that anyway?

Poe instantly jumped into action and made the nurse release her arm. He stepped in front of her protectively ready to give the nurse a piece of his mind.

She could feel the anger positively dripping from him. It was so potent that she could smell it on him.

She had to do SOMETHING to stop him before he did something he would possibly regret and get into trouble for because of her.

However, before she could actually DO anything her sensitive hearing picked up somebody entering the room. A voice shouted loudly and that caused everything to stop dead.

"ENOUGH!" The voice shouted loudly.


End file.
